


Sleepover

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Sleepovers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Coran is introduced to the idea of sleepovers.[Prompt 28: sleepover]





	Sleepover

Coran isn’t sure how it happened, but he and the Paladins have ended up in Shiro’s bedroom. Sat on the floor amongst a swarm of blankets and pillows, they are eating snacks and talking about basically anything. It’s a bizarre experience, but not unpleasant.

Apparently, this is known as a sleepover, when a group of friends spend the night doing anything but sleeping, apparently. They play silly games and stay up for hours, and Coran realises that this is actually quite fun.

When Coran finally falls asleep, he has his arm around Allura and Lance’s head resting against his chest.


End file.
